The invention relates to a working cylinder with a cylinder casing, in the cylinder interior of which is mounted a driving piston, capable of linear movement under fluidic pressurisation, wherein the cylinder casing is mounted between two cylinder covers closing the cylinder interior, wherein the cylinder covers each have a central section and an outer frame section, with at least four mounting areas and encompassing the central section, wherein there is formed between the frame section and the central section an annular space, in which are provided reinforcing struts aligned radially and each extending towards an assigned mounting area.
Working cylinders are used as elements performing work, for example in industrial pneumatics or hydraulics. Working cylinders may also be in the form of standard cylinder, in which certain contours are fixed. Such standard cylinders have a cylinder casing which is clamped by clamping means between two cylinder covers. The clamping means generally comprise several tie rods, each extending from one cylinder cover to the other, outside the cylinder casing, and fixed to the cylinder covers by fixing means in such a way that the cylinder casing is clamped between the two cylinder covers.
Typical embodiments of such cylinder covers, as used in particular for large cylinders, include square contours, offset depressions/recesses for tie-rod nuts, and diagonal ribbing. The ribbing is often designed with sharp edges and/or small radii which, due to the higher notch stresses occurring there, are responsible for reduced component loadability. The continuous contoured walls make only a limited contribution to mechanical component stability, and/or create load-critical areas around the screw connection.